No Strings
by Houseketeer
Summary: Warnings: Smut. CuddyCameron.Summary: Post Ep for 3x17. Cuddy warns Cameron off of nostrings sex because she might get hurt, but Cameron can hear her actual concern in her voice.


**Author's Note:** For HouseCat, because she gave me something very lovely. This hardly compares, but I hope you like it.

**No Strings**

"Dr. Cameron," Cameron turns to face her. "Dating Chase can only end in one of two ways."

"House told you?"

"You get married and live happily ever after, or somebody gets hurt, and you two can't work together, and I have to fire somebody."

"I would hate to see my personal life become such a burden to you."

Something in her tone scares Cuddy senseless, as if she knows what a burden her own personal life has always been to Cuddy. _This has nothing to do with me,_ she thinks, and it sounds like a lie even to her. "I'm telling you this for your own good."

"I assume you're going to have this same conversation with Chase for his own good."

_Clearly she can read me like an open book, and I am the most desperate and disgusting thing on the planet. Lovely._ Cuddy scrambles to cover her interest. "Chase isn't the one that's gonna get hurt here."

She tries to walk away before she can say anything else stupid, but Cameron catches her wrist; she steps close and lowers her voice. "Be in your office at nine o'clock, and I'll show you just how little no-strings sex hurts me."

She leaves Cuddy standing in the hallway shocked, helpless, and dripping wet.

oOoOo

Luckily the case has kept her completely distracted most of the day. But since retiring to her office at eight to review the literature on Mirror Syndrome, Cuddy hasn't been able to keep her eyes off the clock. There is nothing more she can do for the patients tonight, and she could really use a distraction. _Longest hour in history, and she probably isn't even coming. Slutty little tease._

She closes her eyes and lets her thoughts turn to the brunette bombshell. _She's on to me and for how fucking long? Who else knows?_

House had known for a long time; you can't put anything past his powers of deduction. He'd known she was into women since their one-night-stand-gone-wrong in med school, and he'd enjoyed the freedom to sexually harass her with impunity ever since. He'd known she was into Cameron since he caught her staring that time.

_Who else knows?_ She'd like to think no one, but if the one person she'd tried most to conceal her interest from was propositioning her in corridors, obviously she'd been less than discrete. She replays the conversation in her mind; Cameron's sarcastic, know-it-all tone. **"I'll show you just how little no-strings sex hurts me."** She squirms in her leather chair: she can't remember the last time she was this aroused. Hours—no—years of anticipation; she feels dizzy because all the blood has rushed from her head to prepare for fucking.

Under her desk, her hand slips under the hem of her pencil skirt. Her fingers glide across her lips just enough to collect a taste; she licks it off and wonders what Dr. Cameron tastes like. How many times has she fantasized about fucking her: on every surface in every room in the hospital. Now it might actually happen. She tries to picture Cameron walking through the doors of her office, ready for sex. Then she opens her eyes and imagination is no longer necessary.

Cameron begins shedding clothes the second she enters the office. Somehow she is naked before she even gets around to Cuddy's side of the desk, before she can move except to drop her jaw. She turns her chair to face Cameron, who leans slightly on the desk.

She is frozen, like she got the thing of her dreams and she doesn't know what do to with it. She did; she doesn't.

"You can touch me," Cameron says.

Cuddy's hand starts to rise before she does, gently touching the curve of her side. Her fingers wrap around to hold her at her waist in what she has always considered one of the most possessive and erotic of gestures. Her left hand cups Cameron's chin and pulls her to her mouth. She finds Cameron's kissing perfect as her nude body: soft, warm, wet, and enthusiastic.

Cameron moans against her tongue, presses her nude skin against Cuddy's body. That she so obviously wants it is the hottest thing Cuddy could imagine. Her tentative plan to take it slow is out the window; her right hand slides down Cameron's tummy, between her thighs. When her fingertip skims her clit, Cameron mewls into Cuddy's mouth and presses herself to Cuddy's hand. She can't resist and slides her middle finger in all the way. Slick, tight, hot: Cameron feels insatiable. She replaces the finger with three and is rewarded with a desperate moan of "more."

As Cuddy drops to her knees, Cameron shifts to lean her ass against the desk and raise her right foot to rest on Cuddy's chair. Now she can watch up close as her fingers disappear into Cameron slow and deep. Cameron accompanies each thrust with a jerk of her hips and a sexy little gasp; "ungh, ungh, ungh, ungh," echoes in Cuddy's ears.

She sucks her clit into her mouth. Cameron grips her shoulder and "Oh!" is almost a yell. Good fucking makes her extremely vocal and Cuddy drinks up every word. "Harder. Yes, oh god—oh god! Yes, oh—right there. Fuck yeah, fuck me. So fucking good, so good. Oh, oh! More, harder. Fuck. Oh, god. Make me come. More—ungh, ungh, yeah!"

To Cuddy it is so gratifying to make her come, to feel her clamp down her fingers, drip down her hand. She licks much more softly, leaves her hand still until Cameron stops shaking. Then she removes her fingers and licks up every delicious drop she can.

She stands to kiss her. She wants Cameron to taste herself in her mouth and want more, want to fuck her. Cameron deepens the kiss; her left hand clutches Cuddy's hair while her right unabashedly rubs her own still-damp clit.

They work together to remove Cuddy's clothes. "Hmm," Cameron looks around the room. "Sit on the desk."

Cuddy moves to obey, and Cameron follows her, gracefully slipping one of her legs under Cuddy's bent knee, raising the other over Cuddy's thigh. She wraps her arm around her, urging their bodies closer. Cuddy has just long enough to wonder exactly where she picked that move up before Cameron's hand between her thighs empties her mind of thought.

She touches Cameron, trying to mimic precisely what Cameron is doing to her: rubbing her clit, every so often sliding her fingers inside to collect lubrication. Cameron is touching her like she must touch herself; Cuddy demonstrates to her the enhanced possibilities and angles a partner provides. She shoves in two fingers, curls them forward, uses her thumb.

"Ah, fuck yeah."

She grows impatient with Cameron's unpracticed hand, and pushes her to half recline on the desk. She shifts; adjusts her angle so she can grind her clit against Cameron's. Cameron's eyes go wide, then close.

It's slick, and hot, and dirty; it's perfect. When Cuddy climaxes she redoubles her pace. She wants to feel Cameron come against her. She grips the desk hard, uses all her strength to fuck Cameron mercilessly. Cameron's head is thrown back, and her breasts shake with each thrust. She looks even more like a goddess than Cuddy had imagined. She's dripping with dirty talk and Cuddy loves every word. "Oh god, yes! Ungh, harder, yeah, oh, fuck. Fuck me so hard, oh my god. I'm gonna…fuck! I'm gonna come, please—yes. Oh my god."

She collapses against the desk. Cuddy rises to kneel, grabs her by the hips and pulls her more to the center of the desk. She watches the rise and fall of Cameron's ribcage as she recovers. Eventually she tips her head up and meets Cuddy's eyes. The look in her eyes is the perfect mix of lust and awe. "I want you," she says.

Cuddy responds by crawling forward on her knees and lowering herself onto her face. She feels Cameron's tongue flick out, and gives her a moment to familiarize herself. Now she needs more; her hips gyrate above Cameron's busy mouth. Cameron's hands wrap around her thighs and pull her closer. She closes her eyes tightly and concentrates on the sensation, the scenario. Nothing could be hotter. She can already feel her muscles tightening into one long contraction. She presses herself to Cameron's face and laces her fingers through her hair. She floods Cameron's mouth.

Cuddy kicks her leg over Cameron and stands on the floor. She bends down and kisses her deeply, then collapses back into her desk chair. Cameron sits up, smiling. "Mmm," she licks her lips.

"Good?" Cuddy asks.

"Mhmm," she sighs, then stretches. "Way better than Chase." She drops to her feet and starts dressing. "Shall we repeat tomorrow? I'll—you know—end **that**."

Cuddy sighs. _This girl is going to break my heart into a million tiny pieces, worse than she's about to do to him. I already love her._ "Yeah."

"Yeah?" She smiles. "Great." At the door, she winks and blows a coy kiss, then disappears.

Cuddy dresses and sets the mess they'd made to rights. Just before she leaves the office for the night, she scribbles herself a reminder for tomorrow:

**Determine how House says 'no' to Cameron**.


End file.
